


Smirk (A Loki One Shot)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cocky Loki, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Smut, One Shot, Sassy Reader, Sif - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, What's new, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: Fate was cruel. But accidentally trash talking the Prince of Asgard in front of the Prince of Asgard? That was the biggest crap it ever pulled on you.





	Smirk (A Loki One Shot)

You’d always had this inkling that your father was deeply disappointed in you.

Maybe because, as a Nobleman’s daughter, he expected you to be more outspoken, more inclined towards voicing your opinion, which you weren’t. Maybe because he wanted you to be as witty, clever and strong as Lady Sif, your good friend, which you were, but you just didn’t like to show it.

Unlike other ladies of the Court, you were quiet and preferred your own company over the company of many others. You knew your father meant well. Every Nobleman’s dream was to wed his daughter to someone of royal blood, and it was already being speculated that Thor might court Sif. That’s why he wanted you to be more like her, so they would notice you, so they would consider you when time called for marriage of the princes.

You, of course, could give less of a shit, for lack of better word. You were the exact opposite of Sif. There was a good chance the princes didn’t even know of your existence. You had accepted that fact a long time ago. And you weren’t jealous that Sif and Thor might get married. Thor was a bit….. much for your calm personality. You much preferred someone like Loki.

Loki.

Prince Loki had caught your eye a long time ago, back in your younger years. He was more your type, quiet, calculating. Someone who would think rather than just go picking fights. So you understandably developed a crush on him. Not that he knew. Pretty sure he didn’t even know of your existence.

You would never get someone like him. He was attracted to fiesty, witty, clever and outspoken girls. And he’d never know of your sense of humour or your wit until he talked to you one on one. And that was never going to happen.

Safe to say, your father’s disappointment was not wrongly placed. You weren’t interested in Court affairs until they discussed trade and culture of other worlds. That’s the only time you actually spoke in the presence of the Queen and the other ladies. You longed to travel, to see other planets and meet different kinds of people and races. You had scanned the royal library upside down and inside out, read of other cultures repeatedly until you memorized them. Trade and economic progress of Asgard with regard to other worlds was the only topic you were interested in, and hence the only time you spoke out.

And daresay, your father looked slightly, slightly, proud when you gave an idea that impressed the Allfather.

…………..

“You know, Y/N, you have so much potential.” Sif’s metal armour clicked as she ran to keep up with you. “But you just hide behind your books and your scrolls-”

“I’m perfectly fine with how my life is, Sif. Thank you.” Your grip tightened on the hardcover book you were carrying, trying to hide your annoyance. You had had more than enough of people constantly nagging you about things to do to be noticed by the princes. It was seriously getting on your nerves.

“I’m just saying,” Sif continued. “You have every bit the qualities to get one of the princes-”

“By the name of Odin, Sif, can you shut up?” You stopped and turned to face Sif, glare piercing her and causing her to stop walking. “There are more important things in my life than to just get a prince! I have dreams, and aspirations. I am my own person and my worth cannot be determined by the picky fingers of someone whose only superiority is the blood in their veins! I don’t need a prince, I don’t give a shit about them, as a matter of fact-”

“Y/N-”

“No! I’ve had it with this constant yapping in my ears! Both the princes can go f-”

“Y/N!” Sif slapped her hand on your mouth, actively muffling your words and spinning you around.

Your eyes widened at the sight behind you. Because Mother Nature just loved to embarrass you. So who else would be standing behind you other than both the princes and the Warriors Three?

Gasping, you stuttered trying to find your words. Frankly, you were mortified, and beyond speechless. Finally spitting out a pathetic apology, head bowed so far your chin rested on your chest, you turned around to hurry back to where you had come from.

Had you looked up even for a second, you would have seen the smirk adorning the rosy lips of a certain raven-haired royal as he watched your retreating back.

…………….

Royal parties and balls were not your cup of tea, unsurprisingly. But they were the one occasion you just couldn’t weed your way out of. Both of parents insisted you be there, since it was the best time to mingle. You knew what your father hoped would happen at one of these parties. Frankly, you just wanted to tell him to stop hoping.

Your only relief in this next one was that it had a Masquerade theme. Hence, you could hide behind an intricately designed mask, not much different than the imaginary mask you always had to put on when you were around royals and other important people. The upside to said mask was that you didn’t have to plaster a fake smile on your face. Your chosen mask covered your cheeks as well as your eyes. You were safe to be as sulky as you wanted.

Sif had of course disappeared as soon as the event got louder, and your family was off talking to the other adults. You huffed as you poured yourself a fruity drink, sulking to your heart’s content.

“And why, pray tell, is a pretty face like yours standing here all alone?”

You rolled your eyes. This was the third person to come up and ask, more like demand, your company. You were feeling quite shitty as it was. You didn’t want this moron ruining your night beyond how ruined it already was.

“Useless line, considering you can’t even see my face.”

You could practically hear the guy’s smirk. “And she’s got a mouth on her.”

You turned to glare at him. He seemed unperturbed, smirk on his face.

“Careful, darling. Might burn holes into my face.”

“I’m not your darling.” You hissed.

“My apologies.” He raised his hands up, almost in surrender, ever present smirk still on his face. You looked at him weird, having expected him to come up with some sleazy reply. This was a 180 turn from how he was acting briefly. You didn’t reply and turned back to your cup.

“This party sucks.” The guy said, causing you to snort.

“You could say that again.” You took a sip. “The only good thing are the drinks.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” His tone had a playful edge that you couldn’t place. You looked at him again, trying to make out his expression under the black mask, but you couldn’t. He was dressed in all black clothes with golden accents that hugged his frame amazingly. He was lean, but you could make out the muscle definition. His mask was strange. It encompassed his whole head and wrapped in intricate tendrils around his gorgeous long neck. Surely, they were held there by magic. Too delicate to not be.

“I mean,” you continued, trying to cover up the fact that you had clearly ogled him. “Royal gatherings with just the ladies are bad as it is, but when you get the whole castle together, it’s just a pain in the ass.” He seemed surprised by your use of swear word. You glared at him, silently challenging him to say something. He shook his head, smirk returning and gesturing at you to continue. “And look at that,” you made your disgust clear in your voice, jerking your head towards where Thor stood, telling a crowd of giggling girls a story of one of his conquests. “They look at him like the sun shines out of his ass. Like he’s all that matters. Not even knowing there’s an entire universe so vast and meaningful, beyond the gazes of these two spoiled sons.”

“Indeed, there is.” There was amusement in the stranger’s voice, causing you to laugh.

“I amuse you, do I?”

He shrugged, eyes boring at you from the holes of the mask. You felt a shiver run down your spine. “Just refreshing to see someone who doesn’t drool over the royals.”

You grinned genuinely, glad that you had finally met the first person who didn’t clutch their chest in horror at your words.

“I’m just saying, the princes aren’t the end of the world. Frankly, they’re not even my type.” You paused. “Actually, Thor isn’t my type. Loki, however-”

“What about him?” His voice held a strange interest.

You downed your fifth drink, filling the glass up again. You shouldn’t be drinking so much. You shouldn’t be saying this to some guy you barely knew. But you were far from thinking rationally at that point.

“I don’t know, he’s different.” You watched people dance around the hall. “He’s not as reckless. He’s quieter, and sometimes, even out of place. He…. he reminds me of myself.” Your voice lowered at the confession.

“Maybe he is.” The man’s voice was low, you almost didn’t catch it. “Who knows? Maybe he’s a fish out of water here as well.”

“Me and him would get along pretty well then.” You set your glass down. “Y’know, I never got your name.”

The man chuckled then, looking at you with a smile. You couldn’t help but smile back. “I thought tonight was a night to pour your heart out to strangers and then escaping the party before things got too loud. Already achieved the first part.” He held a hand out. You stared at it. “Would you mind joining me for the next one too?”

You laughed, letting your hand hold his pale one. “I wouldn’t like anything more.”

…………..

You sighed as you tried to block out the grunts and battle cries of the soldiers in training. It wasn’t working though, they were very enthusiastic about screaming before they beat each other up. And unfortunately, Sif was one of them.

Your father had forced you to come to the training grounds, wanting you to take up fighting. You had thrown a fit, saying fighting was the last thing in the world that you cared about. He hadn’t listened, though, and made Sif come and take you with her. But you were a self-proclaimed stubborn bitch, and try as she might, Sif didn’t get you on the field.

You sat with you back against a rock presently, reading a book you held up to your face to try and focus. You were wearing armour, so you could fool your father into thinking you had actually fought.

“Y’know, if you were just going to sit and sulk, why did you come?” You didn’t have to look up to know it was Sif who was speaking. You sighed.

“I’m not sulking. I’m reading. And I’m deeply engrossed in it, mind you. So if you could just-” You made a shooing gesture with your hands. You knew you were being rude. But at this point, over 500 years of constant nagging and pestering, you were done.

“Well, if you went so far as to come all the way here, might as well join us, Lady Y/N!” You looked up with wide eyes at the sound of the booming voice, only to find none other than Prince Thor standing next to Sif, Prince Loki a few paces behind him.

You flushed, surprised he knew your name. But one look at Sif and you knew she’d told him. You’d have a word with her later.

“Oh, don’t bother her, brother.” Loki’s voice was smooth, deeply contradicting his brother. Everyone turned to look at him, but his eyes held yours. “I’m sure she has better things to do than indulge us. After all, the sun doesn’t shine out of our asses.”

You stared at him, eyes wide and unblinking. His gaze didn’t waver, a smirk on his face.

That smirk. You remembered that fucking smirk.

You started internally screaming, remembering the Masquerade Ball and all the bullshit you had spewed in your tipsy state. Your face was burning hot and Loki turned to Thor, who had boomed out a laugh and was walking back to the where all the action was, Sif beside him shaking her head. Loki glanced at you one last time, winking and walking away, leaving you with your mind still screaming.

…………………

It took you an entire day to get used to the fact that you had poured out all the poison in your heart against the royals to none other than the royal himself. You remembered the walk in the gardens late into the night, where you babbled on about all you read, your dreams and goals, what you wanted to do, and how this lifestyle was holding you back. You hadn’t thought once who the other person might be. You’d just taken him as a blessing with ears that listened and empathized with you, and moved on.

Why had he empathized with you?

You had basically trash talked him and his entire family, while he had silently taken it all in. Just thinking about it now made your face burn red hot in embarrassment. But of course, no amount of embarrassment could stop your stupid mind, that convinced you on going to seek the prince out, talk to him about what had happened. And say what? You hadn’t gotten to that part yet.

He was in the library, flipping through a book while he sat at the gold encrusted windowsill, legs stretched out in front of him. You cleared your throat, suddenly uncertain. He didn’t look up, but the characteristic smirk returned to his face. You were torn between wanting to slap it off or kiss it off.

Loki was undoubtedly even more attractive up close, face sculpted beautifully to accentuate his cheekbones and jawline. His lips were thin and rosy, skin like porcelain. He was as far from Thor as possible. Sometimes, you couldn’t understand how they were brothers.

You didn’t say anything until Loki finally looked up, blue eyes meeting yours. You blushed against your will, scowling and crossing your arms to try and look confident.

“You tricked me.” Your first words surprised you as much as they did him. He set the book down on the sill gently, standing up.

“I won’t deny that.” His voice was smooth, and you mentally slapped yourself for not recognizing his voice earlier.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you-” you breathed deep to try and organize your thoughts. “Why did you let me talk like that? You basically silently agreed with me.”

Loki shrugged. Slowly, he started walking closer to you.

“For as long as I remember,” he spoke. “people have fawned over me. They have treated me with respect courtesy of only my blood. All so they could earn my favors. All so I would choose their daughters, or sisters, or them, when it was time for me to choose.”

You stayed silent as Loki spoke, not taking your eyes off him. You didn’t think you could. There was something very entrancing about the way he moved.

“But you,” by now he had reached you, face mere inches from yours. Your cheeks were still burning. “You are the only person who opted to look through the glitter and gold of this life, to judge me based on who I am and not who I was born to.”

You took a breath, taking in his rich smell.

“Tell me, Y/N,” he leaned even closer, until you were forced to let your eyes shut. “What judgement did you make of me?”

“Um..” your mind was blank, thoughts sluggish. You couldn’t force your words out. “I… I like you.”

“Indeed you do.” His breath hit your cheek. “I have two hours worth of conversation to prove it.”

You huffed again, turning your head and bringing it far enough from him to open your eyes and look at him. This close, you could see his dilated pupils, the smoothness of his skin.

“What do you want?” You tried to keep your voice curt, but cursed as it shook.

“You.” You gulped at the answer, shivering as Loki leaned down again to ghost his lips over your cheek.

“You’re hard-headed, stubborn, independent. I couldn’t want anyone better to stand by my side as I rule a kingdom. And I know,” he interrupted you as you opened your mouth. “Your thirst for travel, and adventure. I would like to be your companion as you embarked on that journey. Tell me, do you accept?”

You felt your lips twitch into a smile, finally leaning into Loki. He grinned at the action, turning his head so his lips connected with yours.

You nearly sighed at the feeling, hands reaching forward to run up his torso. Your fingers found his neck, playing with the tendrils of hair on the back. Loki’s lips pressed harder to yours, hands on your hips, gripping tightly.

You pulled away abruptly. He raised his eyebrows in question.

“I accept.” You let your lips crash against his again.


End file.
